User blog:MilenHD/Jewish Zealot vs Incan Warrior
Jewish Zealot: The fanatical Hebrews, ready to defend their religion at any cost. VS Incan Warrior: South America's greatest warrior, which purpose was to be the very best. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Jewish Zealot The Jewish Zealots were a group of fanatical Hebrews who were determined to protect their Law and their people by violent means. They were formed during the 1st Century as a political organization that had a rebellious agenda against the Roman Empire. The zealots were the main driving force during the First Jewish-Roman War. Other Jewish political factions considered the zealots to be ruffians and "stirrers of trouble". Enemies of the zealots included the Romans, Jewish allies of the Romans, and the Sadducees, a major Jewish party. The zealots were founded by Judas of Galilee and Zadok the Pharisee. Members totaled in the hundreds, but their cause conjured up the spirits of fellow Jews to rebel against their conquerors. The zealot party collapsed when the Sicarii made their final stand against the Romans at Masada. The Jews were ready to defend their beliefs with: |-| Short Range= Khopesh *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Iron |-| Mid Range= Iron Spear *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Iron head, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Sling *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 3 feet *Range: 30 feet *Fiber *Stone pellets |-| Special= Sica *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Iron |-| Incan Warrior The Inca Army was a multi-ethnic army charged with defending the sovereignty of the Inca Empire, expanding its borders, and putting down rebellions. It was also often used for political purposes, such as executions or coups. As the Incan Empire grew in size and population, the army did the same. At the height of the empire (under the reigns of Tupac Yupanqui and Huayna Capac), the army grew to approximately 200,000 men. The militaristic nature of the Incan monarchy caused great emphasis to be placed on the army and the position of the common soldier. Soldiers were given food and clothing and state aid was also provided for a soldier's family to ensure that agricultural production did not suffer due to the absence of a productive worker. For these reasons full-time soldiers were held in high regard and they even occupied their own position in the socio-political pyramid. When the army returned to Cuzco following a successful campaign they were received by women and children as heroes in a ceremony held in their honor. The ceremony took place in the Plaza de Armas in Cuzco and consisted of exhibiting the plunder and parading the prisoners as a symbol of the victory. The Incas conquered the Andes with: |-| Short Range= Tumi Knife *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 1.5 feet *Bronze |-| Mid Range= Hacha *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Bronze head, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Bow and Arrow *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 5 feet *Range: 300 feet *Wood *Copper Arrows |-| Special= Truncheon *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Stone head, wooden handle |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Zealot: Sword vs sacrafical dagger, no contest Mid: Edge Even: The Hacha is shorter and heavier but is more devastating, the iron spear on the other hand is weaker but longer and lighter. Long: Edge Incan: While thier bow is primary a hunting tool, it's better than the sling. Special: Edge Zealot: The sword beats the club any day. X-Factors Armor: Zealot 40, Incan 69: The Incan has a cotton tunic, with small bronze plates and a wooden shield, while the Hebrew has a iron helmet and wicker shield, exposing his bear chest to danger. Fanatism: Zealot 95, Incan 83: The Incas were fighting for the cause of being big empire, the Jews fought with great fanatism and slayed both Romans and even part of their people, only to get independent from Rome and have their religius beliefs free. Training: Zealot 78, Incan 90: The Zealots were rebels and probably didn't have the best training while they have guerilla tactics, the Incans were profesional soldiers and they were trained to be military force for their time. Endurance: Zealot 87, Incan 92: The Zealots lived in a desert climate, but the Incans lived in a high mountains of the Andes, they had more red cells and were more fit from the thin mountain air, plus they had to fight also in deserts and jungles at some point and they had to adapt and endure there also. Notes Voting ends on 24th June The battle will be 1 vs 1, will take place in rocky desert. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Under the searing sun of a hot rocky desert, a lone Jewish Zealot had raised his shield to make shadow and protect himself from the sun. As some clouds were moving a covered the sin for a while, he let down his shield and saw a Incan Warrior, who was aiming his bow and arrow right at him. The Hebrew pick up a rock and as he covered behind his shield, he hurled it at the Incan, missing him. The Incan fired his bow and was blocked by the Zealot's shield. The Zealot grabbed his spear from the ground and charged forward at the Indian. The Incan pulled his hacha and his first swing was a miss, the second swing chopped the Jew's shield in half, but before he can deliver the third blow, he was pierced in the leg, above the knee with the iron spear. The Incan felt down, dropping his hacha axe and as the Jew prepared to deliver the final blow, the Incan pulled his tumi knife and sliced the stomach of the Hebrew, making him to step back and give the Incan time to get up and equip his wooden shield. The Jew threw his spear at the Incan and missed him. The Zealot pulled his khopesh and as he swung, he managed to scratch the wooden shield and with the second swing he knocked the tumi knife and sliced a little of the Incan's middle and pointer finger, while the Zealot was preparing for the final blow, the Incan lifted his shield blocking the blow and swinging his truncheon, landing at the Jew's stomach knocking him down. The Jew got up fast and with his khopesh he pulled the shield away, but his iron helmet also took a devastating hit from the truncheon and Zealot collapsed on the ground, still alive. The Incan raised his truncheon for a final blow, but the Hebrew grabbed his spear, which was nearby and tried to stab the Incan, but the Incan swung his truncheon and broke the spear in half. The Zealot grabbed his sica and his tried to pierce the stomach of the Incan, but failed. After another swing he wounded the Incan chest and cut through his armor. As the Incan touched his wound, the Zealot was going to finish him, except that the Incan turned and swung his truncheon with full force, breaking the Jew's jaw and smashing his neck. The Incan raised his bloody club and gave a mighty war yell in victory and pain. Expert's Opinion While the Jewish Zealot has guerrilla tactics and better metal, the bow and the army discipline of the Incan warrior gave him the edge in x-factors. In terms of weapons, the Jew had superior melee weapons, but the bow was the twin hooks of this match, and the Incan while had weak armor, he was still more protected than the Hebrew. Category:Blog posts